


Wake Up (Season 12 Finale Coda - 12.23)

by RachelAnarchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's Dean's fault, M/M, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelAnarchy/pseuds/RachelAnarchy
Summary: This picks up where "All Along the Watchtower" ends.Because NO. ☺





	Wake Up (Season 12 Finale Coda - 12.23)

Calloused fingers brushed over his forehead with a light touch. He struggled to open his eyes, still heavy with sleep.

“Cas?” 

The voice sounded so far away. Heat radiated in his chest. From pain? No, a warm hand rested softly over his heart.

“Come on man, wake up.”

With some effort, he came to and a dimly lit room came into view. He turned his head toward the edge of the mattress tilting with the weight of his bedside companion.

“Dean,” Cas rasped, focusing on hopeful green eyes staring down at him.

“Thank fucking God. Cas? You okay?” Pushing a few stray hairs back from Castiel's face, Dean leaned over him.

“Wha--Lucifer. I remember an angel blade. My grace… Dean. I should be dead.”

He sat up and scrubbed his fingers over a slightly bearded jaw. “And you were. Torched wings and everything. Then Kelly's kid comes out of the house and explodes some Damien level archangel-antichrist mojo all over your dickhead brother. Sends Lucifer back through the portal and heals you up in the meantime.”

Cas slipped searching fingers under the thin sheet. His chest was free of wounds.

“Impossible…”

“Maybe,” Dean said, laying his hand atop Cas’ and giving it a gentle squeeze. “But I'll fucking take it.”

Cas tilted his head at the Winchester’s overt display of affection.

Clearing his throat, Dean stood abruptly. “Just glad to have you back, man. We're gonna need all hands on deck to find Douchifer in that mirror dimension.”

“Yes…” he said, studying the faint blush reddening Dean’s ears. After a few seconds, he moved to sit up, and Dean was back at his side.

“Easy now.” 

A firm grip steadied him at his shoulders. The sheet had fallen in a crumpled mass at his lap, revealing his bare torso. Dean's gaze fell to his chest, where not long ago a blade had pierced through his back and snuffed out his grace. Shaking his head slowly, Dean placed his hand over Cas’ heart, splaying long fingers over his ribs.

Once again, Cas slanted his head. Humans still perplexed him, yet even he realized this was atypical behavior.

“Dean.” His voice was low, even for him. “I don't understand.”

“I thought I'd lost you. For good this time.” He gave a humorless chuckle. “It shouldn't have taken an angel blade through your heart for me to realize what you mean to me.”

Cas remained still, afraid if he moved, the moment would be lost. The feel of Dean's hand on his skin, this intimate touch… It felt right.

Finally, Dean looked up. “Say something, man.”

“I…” 

“Ah, fuck it.”

Dean threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Cas’ head and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Eyes wide, Cas held his arms at his side in shock. But he caught up quickly, hooking his arms under Dean’s shoulders and pulling him forward. Dean paused and breathed a quiet moan. Cas seized the opportunity to take his full lower lip in his mouth and pull on it with soft suction. Dean smiled and made a sound almost like a growl before pushing Cas down on the bed.

Grabbing the sheet, Dean pulled it from Cas’ half-nude body. After removing his thin black tee, he joined him under the covers.


End file.
